The Sun & The Moon
by Homely
Summary: Embarrassed by her lifestyle, Naminé was incredibly unpopular and insecure. But upon getting a makeover, people suddenly start liking her. Has she really changed? She never thought that *he'd* be the only one to notice that she hasn't. Roxas x Naminé
1. Look at Her

**The Sun & The Moon**

**R o **_**x **__**a s • N a m i n é**_

Embarrassed by her lifestyle, Naminé was incredibly unpopular and insecure. But upon getting a makeover, people suddenly start liking her. Has she really changed? She never thought that _he'd_ be the only one to notice that she hasn't...

* * *

**Chapter One: Look at Her**

* * *

She relaxed her tense shoulders. Relieved, she exhaled, and dared to take one last glimpse at the crowd of popular girls as they retreated down the hall. She stared after them with envy. Not exactly jealously, but envy.

She envied the popular girls for their outgoingness. She longed to be able to have a normal conversation with someone without choking up.

She shook her head lightly, and laughed at her own silliness.

_Oh Naminé, you'll never be like them. _

Of course she couldn't be like them. She was too shy. She was too awkward. She was too _unpopular._

The warning bell rang and the blond sprung to her feet. She quickly shoved her sketchbook in her backpack, slung it over one shoulder, then darted down the hall. She wouldn't want to be late for her first class of the year.

Naminé peeked down at her watch. _8:15!? _She stopped in her tracks, then looked up at the school's clock which was hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened.

_I'm late? How am I late? _Without thinking twice she sprinted down the hall, her side bag slapping against her hip as she did so. And then _slam. _Right into someone.

Naminé fell right onto her backside, her backpack flying open and papers scattering everywhere. "Ouch." she rubbed her head, her eyelids shut. As soon as she opened her blue orbs, she nearly had a heart attack. Her sketchbook was laying _wide open _on the ground, and before she could snatch it, someone knelt down and picked it up. Naminé felt a lump form in her throat as she peeked up.

A tall, very attractive boy was standing there, staring and flipping through the pages of Naminé sketchbook. "Uhm," Naminé peeped, jumping to her feet. "C-Can I have that back?" she stuttered nervously, fiddling with her own fingers. She couldn't meet the boys eyes as he stared down at her curiously. "Please." she added.

"Yeah, of course." he closed it and handed it to the small blond. "You have some good drawings." he complimented, and Naminé could feel her already red face get redder.

"Um, thank you." she said quickly, before kneeling down to gather up her papers. To her surprise, the boy knelt down as well and helped her. She barely peeked over at him. They both stood, and he handed her a stack of papers.

"Sorry about that." he shot her a smile, but she didn't see. She was too busy staring at her feet. He frowned slightly, and wondered why she wasn't looking at him. "Uh... yeah..." _She's too weird. _He thought, then half smiled. "I'm Roxas." he extended his hand out to her, and she jumped when she saw it.

"Naminé." she said, then hesitantly took his hand, still not meeting his eyes. _I'm holding hands with him...! _"I've got to go. Bye." she said quickly, before racing down the hall. Roxas stared after her with confused eyes.

"Um, bye." he finished, even though she could not hear him.

He didn't have to tell Naminé his name for her to know who he was. He was, of course Roxas Taiyou. He was only one of the most popular guys in school. Only Mr. Soccer Star, who Naminé had only been secretly crushing on him for the past three years. But Mr. Soccer Star also happened to be Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-For-You. Obviously too good to even pay much attention to Miss. Nerdy Naminé.

Naminé ran through the halls, her face as red as beets. _That was so embarrassing. _She thought, never stopping, until she arrived at the english room. She gulped when she saw the door was closed. She knew what that meant...

"Miss. Tsuki, you're late!" Mr. Vollick shouted, and Naminé felt all eyes on her. She just wanted to dig herself a little hole right there, crawl in it, and _never _come out. Oh, how she hated Mr. Vollick.

"S-Sorry... Sir..." she stammered, quietly walking over to an empty desk.

"Not a good start." he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not a good start at all."

"I'm sorry." she apologized again, sinking into her seat.

"Detention after school." he said. "Don't let it happen again."

"O-Okay..."

"Wow, what a loser." someone nearby snorted, and Naminé felt even more humiliated. One would think that she would be used to being called a 'loser', 'nerd','geek', 'joke', and so on... but it hurt Naminé every time to hear their words. Now, maybe if she weren't so shy, people actually wouldn't talk about her... But that wasn't the case. Naminé Tsuki _was _shy, too shy for her own good.

There was a knock at the door, and as an instinct Naminé looked over, just to see Roxas, casually standing there.

"Decided to join us, Mr. Taiyou?"

Roxas shrugged. "Apparently."

Mr. Vollick frowned. "Then I guess you'll also be joining Naminé in detention after school."

"Who?" Roxas asked, and almost everyone in the class snickered. Naminé's face flushed... again. It didn't surprise her that he didn't remember who she was. After all, she _was_ invisible.

Mr. Vollick only rolled his eyes. "Have a seat, Roxas." he said, and Roxas obeyed, taking a seat that one of his friends had saved him at the back. "Well class, welcome to grade ten english."

"Boo!" The boys at the back called out. The teacher ignored them, and continued on.

"If you've had me in the past, you'll know that I'm not too great with names, so until I learn everyones, I'd like you to sit in alphabetical order." the class groaned, and even Naminé did. She wondered what kind of horrible person she would be sitting next to this time around. The teacher went around the room, telling students where to sit. Naminé stopped paying attention, and dreaded sitting beside someone she didn't know. This always happened to her... The person she usually sat beside was a jerk. Some stupid, popular jerk.

"Roxas, you'll be sitting here." Mr. Vollick said, pointing to the seat next to Naminé. "You can stay where you are, Naminé." he told her.

Her heart sank. Roxas casually pulled out the chair at the desk next to Naminé's and sat down. He was so close she could hear his breathing. _Help me. _Naminé mentally whimpered. She absolutely hated sitting beside boys. She hated _talking _to boys. She was way too awkward, and always just ended up making a fool of herself. And now, beside a cute boy like Roxas? Who only minutes before she had smashed into? Now this was Naminé's definition of humiliating.

Naminé sighed, and only prayed that he wouldn't talk to her, and would talk to Hayner, who was on the other side of him.

"Hey." his soft voice sounded. _So apparently its opposite day... _Naminé thought, glancing over at Roxas for only a moment.

"Hey." she replied quietly.

He smiled. "I remember you..."

"Oh." _Then why did you ask 'who' when Mr. Vollick said my name? _

"So, you crash into every person you meet?" he asked with a grin, and Naminé's face immediately heated up, and she didn't know how to answer. So, as she always did when she had no reply, she didn't. She only say there quietly, eyes glued to the front of the room. "Alright." Roxas smirked. "You don't have to reply."

"Sorry." Naminé murmured.

Roxas shot her a quizzical look. "For what?"

"Uhm... Nothing, I guess." _What the hell are you talking about? _Her conscience asked.

_I don't know! _She mentally replied.

"Okay." He chuckled, surprisingly not in a way that mocked or intimidated the insecure blond.

Naminé wasn't like other girls. No, not at all. Most girls _wanted _their crushes to talk to them. Naminé, on the other hand, didn't want to be anywhere near him. This was only because she always embarrassed herself. Every time she even saw Roxas... She'd do something stupid, and she hated it.

Much to Naminé thankfulness, Roxas didn't talk to her for the rest of the period.

--

**RxN**

--

"Naminé, wait up!" the sweet sounding voice belonging to a brunette girl chimed, and Naminé turned on her heel to face her friend.

"Hey Olette." she smiled. Olette jumped to Naminé's side and smiled. Olette Summers, evidently, was one of Naminé's best friends. Like her, she wasn't exactly 'popular', but Naminé admired Olette for her other skills. She was a journalist on the school's newspaper, and a great photographer.

"How's your day been?" Olette inquired.

"Completely dreadful." Naminé replied dryly.

She sighed. "Same here." the two friends continued down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria. There, they met up with a girl with red hair.

"Hey." she greeted, and the girls smiled in response.

"So, how's _your _day been so far, Kairi?" Olette asked darkly.

She chuckled. "I take it you two haven't been having fun?" Olette and Naminé nodded. She shrugged. "Mine hasn't been that bad."

"See? Here's the difference." Naminé began, and looked to Kairi. "You're outgoing. You make friends easily and everyone likes you. Me? I can't even talk to-- Oof!" Naminé found herself, body to body with another person. Slowly, she looked up, into the ocean blue eyes of none other than Roxas Taiyou. She automatically took a step back. "Oh, I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, taking anther hasty step back, embarrased... again. Also a little uncomfortable with the fact that her face had just been buried in Roxas' chest.

"Its okay." Roxas laughed with good nature, before continuing to walk.

"You should watch where you're going, loser." a girl with light brunette hair, Selphie scoffed, only receiving a dirty look from Kairi and Olette.

"Hey Kai." Roxas said, high-fiving the redhead as he passed, Selphie trailing behind him.

"Hey Roxas." Kairi said casually, high-fiving him back with a smile.

Olette rolled her eyes and looked to Naminé, who's face couldn't have been any redder. "Come on, Nam..." Olette took her friend by the arm, and lightly tugged her into the cafeteria, Kairi following close behind. "Lets get some lunch."

--

**RxN**

--

"Hey Rox." A boy with spiky brunet hair greeted his friend, swiftly sitting across from him in the cafeteria.

"Hey." Roxas said.

"I saw you crash into that girl." he smirked. "That was pretty graceful of you."

"Oh, shut up." Roxas laughed a little, trying to cover his embarrassment, but Sora knew him too well.

"Do you like her?" he queried.

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "_Me_, like _her?_" He laughed. "Now I _know_ you're crazy, Sora."

Sora laughed softly. "Whatever you say, Roxas, whatever you say."

"Man, I don't even know her." Roxas retorted.

"Really? By the way you smiled at her, I'd say you do."

"I didn't even smile!"

Sora nodded. "Yep, you did."

"You know what?" Roxas stood to his feet, and stared down at his best friend. "You're annoying." he turned to walk away, slightly irritated. Sora chuckled to himself, watching Roxas' retreating figure, just to notice the same redhead girl that had been with the blonde that Roxas had crashed into. His gaze lingered for a few moments, before he snapped out of it.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sora._

--

**RxN**

--

"I swear, Sora was just looking at you." Olette said to Kairi.

She shook her head. "No way, he was definitely looking at _you,_ Olette." Naminé rolled her eyes.

Olette shot Kairi an 'oh please' look. "Kai, you know I'm not interested in him."

Kairi pouted innocently. "I'm not either!" she insisted. Both Olette and Naminé looked at their friend sarcastically, and Kairi kept that innocent look in her eye. "Seriously!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Olette laughed, receiving a glare.

"Ou, Naminé..." Kairi started in a sing-song voice. "Roxas just looked over here."

"Yeah!" Olette exclaimed, then leaned in and whispered: "How was it?"

Naminé stared dumbly. "How was what?"

"Crashing into Roxas!"

"Yeah..." Kairi began. "Feeling his body against yours..." she laughed at Naminé completely embarrassed expression.

Naminé flushed a bright red. "Uhm-- Shut up you guys!"

"You should totally go talk to him." Kairi said with a smile.

"No way!"

"Aw, come on."

"No. I never want to talk to him again... not after this morning. I always _always _make a fool of myself in front of him. He probably thinks I'm the weirdest girl he's ever met... If he even remembers me."

"Aw, Nam..." Kairi cooed. "You're in love."

"I am not in love with Roxas!" she stood up accidently shouted... loud. Really loud. Suddenly, the entire cafeteria went silent, and all eyes were on the blond. She quickly sat down, but people were still staring. "Please... do not get me worked up like that ever again." she said slowly. Olette and Kairi couldn't help but snicker. "Its not funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kairi apologized.

"Yeah, you better be." she groaned. "I hope none of his friends heard that..." her expression turned grim. "I hope _he _didn't hear it!"

"Relax!" Olette said. "No one heard."

"Yeah, yeah no one heard, Olette. Thats why everything went silent and all eyes were on _me. _Yeah, perfect signs that _no one heard!"_

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever." Naminé muttered.

--

**RxN**

--

Naminé had never really had detention before, except maybe a few times during elementary school. The detention room was in the school's basement, the very last room. It was like a dungeon. Naminé stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths, preparing herself for the worst. She didn't even hear Roxas creep up behind her.

"You uh, gonna open that?" he said, and she let out a small scream as she turned around to face him. Roxas laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Naminé exhaled in slight relief. She wondered if she'd rather have an axe murderer creep up on her, or Roxas.

...

_Definitely the axe murderer._

"So...?"

"Oh, right." Naminé turned to the door and opened it. Inside, there were quite a few very unfriendly looking people, and Naminé felt anything but safe. Now she was feeling the opposite of how she felt earlier in the day. She _wanted _Roxas to talk to her. She _wanted _him to stay close to her... Because the people in that room scared her. They all stared with mean yet curious expressions, and Naminé felt completely out of place.

_A dork like me really doesn't belong here. _She thought, gulping.

"So, even had detention before?" Roxas asked, walking to an empty desk.

"No." she replied, standing there awkwardly.

"You can sit down, you know."

"Oh, right." she quickly took the spot next to Roxas to avoid sitting next to some thug.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, you don't really seem like the type that gets in trouble a lot." _Is that a nerd comment? _

She just sat quietly. Roxas leaned back in his desk and put up his feet.

"Detention isn't that bad." he said through a yawn. Naminé stared at him questioningly. _Yes, it is _that _bad. _Roxas looked over and read her expression immediately, then shrugged. "Well yeah, its pretty bad."

"Yes." Naminé nodded, observing the grimy state of the desk she was seated in.

"But hey, you'll be alright." he faced her and smiled, and she sent him a quizzical look, meeting his eyes for the first real time. He leaned in close to her face, and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Just don't get on any of their bad sides."

"Roxas, hey man!" Naminé cringed at the sound of a very obnoxious, cocky voice. She looked over to a tall, skinny boy with dirty blond hair and chocolate eyes. He strode over to Roxas, not even glancing at Naminé.

"Hayner," Roxas greeted, "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Hayner shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I could say the same thing about you."

"Hey, I don't get detention nearly as much as you."

"True." Hayner then noticed Naminé's presence, and eyed her suspiciously. "Hey..." he whispered to Roxas, as if Naminé couldn't still hear him. "Are you with her...?"

_Of course. _Naminé thought. She couldn't hold back the feeling of tears, but she wouldn't let them escape. It would only distract Roxas from answering.

Roxas hesitated to answer. "Well...?" Hayner urged.

"...No."

Hayner chuckled. "Yeah I didn't think so. Come on man, lets go sit at the back."

"Uhm... Okay." he stood up and walked after Hayner, taking only one last look at the clearly upset Naminé. Her eyes were glassy with tears. As usual, she was humiliated. This time, it hurt more than ever.

As soon as the bell rang Naminé stood up and left, never looking back. She walked quickly, still resisting the urge to cry. Tears were already escaping her eyes.

_Why does everyone hate me so much!? _She asked herself, picking up the pace. She wanted to get home so she could cry freely. Naminé never cried in front of people... ever.

She wiped the lose tears with the sleeve of her turtleneck sweater and practically ran out of the doors of the school. She could still hear the laughter of Roxas and Hayner ringing in her ears. Probably laughing at her.

She was so sick of this. People making fun of her, treating her like dirt... People would take one look at Naminé, her brown itchy turtleneck sweater, her black, green and blue long plaid skirt, and those damned _glasses, _and automatically think _nerd _or _loser _or even _social reject. _To them, Naminé was just one big joke.

She practically ran home to the orphanage.

--

**RxN**

--

The orphanage Naminé lived at was simply called Twilight Town Orphanage. Naminé didn't find it a very happy place. Not anymore, at least. She shared a room with three other girls. There was a girl named Lorena, who was pretty nice, a stuck up girl named Zee, and a loud, rather annoying one named Kris. They all got along (for the most part), since they had so much in common. Like most children (and young adults, in their cases) living in orphanages, their parents abbandoned them. Unlike them, Naminé didn't know what happened to her parents. They may have died, or they may have just not loved her. All she knew was that no one wanted to adopt her or the others.

Actually, not many people got adopted... Sometimes really young kids, babies and toddles, but no one wanted teenagers.

With a sigh, Naminé entered her room. It was untidy and not very cozy... She didn't really hate it, but there was room for improvement.

"Hey, Nam!" Kris exclaimed with a smile, as she noticed the blonde enter.

"Hey." Naminé smiled warmly.

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Awe, what happened? Boy troubles? Did your boyfriend break up with you?"

Naminé laughed a little. "Yes, boy troubles. And no, Kris, you know I don't have a boyfriend."

"What about Roxas?" Zee's voice sounded, as she entered the room. Obviously, she was listening in. Naminé blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Bet you wish he was." Zee smirked, and Naminé blushed even harder.

"Leave her alone." Lorena said, pulling out her headphones and sitting up from her position on the bed. Out of all the girl's, Lorena was the oldest, being sixteen, then Naminé and Zee at fifteen, and Kris at thirteen.

"Thanks..." Naminé said through a shy smile. She admired Lorena so much... She was so mature, and overall was just an admirable person. She was beautiful and smart; everyone liked her. She was like Kairi, only less superficial. Lorena and Zee went to a different high school than Naminé, one closer down the street. Naminé chose to go to ATW (named after its founder, Ansem the Wise) High because all of her friends from elementary were going there. Kris went to the local public school for grade eight students only.

Naminé looked over to the clock... 4:15. She had to go to work. Once one turned fifteen at the orphanage, they were forced to get a job so they could provide their own clothing. There were a lot of kids there... And they couldn't afford to be paying for _everyone. _Naminé wished they would... She hated her job with a strong passion.

_Time for another lovely shift at the Chicken Shack. _Naminé thought, groaning inwardly. It was going to be a long night.

--

**RxN**

--

It was around 8:30, and Naminé was scrubbing down the tables. She shuddered in disgust at the old chicken bones and other nasty things laying about. Thank god it was almost closing. 9:30, and she would be free... until the next day. She heard the bell at the front _ding _as someone entered the resturant, and looked over. They didn't usually get much service at this time.

Naminé's jaw automatically dropped, and she could already feel her face flushing.

_What is _he _doing here!?_

* * *

**Author's note: **Alright... now I know what you're thinking. _Another _story from Homely? Yeah, yeah... I know. *Shrug*, What can I say? I have a lot of ideas, and this one just wouldn't leave me alone. Feedback, please! Good? Bad? Just plain stupid? Btw, I had another story up before by the same title, but I lost interest and deleted it.

**Fun fact: **Taiyou means sun, and Tsuki means moon. :)

**Next chapter:**_ Naminé tried to imagine herself looking 'hot', but her mind drew a blank. Without any more objections, Kairi went over to her closet and opened it, revealing a vast variety of expensive designer clothing. "Now..." she began. "Lets do this."_

**Review please!** Tell me if I should continue. :)


	2. Something New

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it so far! I hope I disappoint...:)

Btw, I haven't given up on my other fics! For **I'll Meet You There, **I'm just having writers block. And for **We're So Far Away, **well that'll be updated soon! :D

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Something New?**

**

* * *

**

Naminé had a lot of free time. So much free time, that she actually monitored and memorized the faces of all the Chicken Shack's regular customers.

...

Roxas wasn't one of them.

In fact, she had never seen him there before. She gulped, then raced behind the counter before the blond could see her. He was alone, Naminé assumed that he had just discovered the place, and came in to check it out...

She prayed to god that her boss wouldn't put her on cash. Hopefully Demnyx would be there... Then again, he was usually slacking off in the back.

Roxas saw that there was no one in sight, and rang the little bell that was at the cash register. Still, no one came, so he rang it again.

"Naminé, get to cash!" the voice of her boss, Xemnes sounded, and Naminé sweat dropped. She knew she couldn't afford to get fired... So she sucked in her breath and headed over. _Wait... What if he recognizes you? Think quick, Naminé, think quick...! _She simply shoved her bangs in her face so her eyes weren't visible. She couldn't really see clearly... But she didn't care/

"M-may I help you?" she asked, keeping her eyes glued to the cash register. Roxas looked at this strange girl carefully... and noted how she wasn't looking him in the eye. Well, maybe she was, he couldn't actually see her eyes through her thick blond bangs.

"Um, yeah, can I just get a coke, please?"

Naminé nodded quickly, hen rushed over to the fridge and pulled out a can of coke. She placed it down on the counter.

Roxas laughed. "Uhm... A bottle, please. Sorry."

"Oh, s-sorry!" she blushed, then replaced the can with a bottle.

"Thanks." Roxas smiled. There was something really familiar about this girl... But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"No problem. Have a nice evening..."

"Yeah... Thanks." he smiled one last time, but she didn't see him. She was too busy looking down... Roxas frowned as he exited the store.

_What a weird girl._

--

**RxN**

--

Naminé wished that she was sick. She actually did. She wished that she had the flu, mono, _anything _would be better than going to school and facing Roxas. No one at ATW knew about Naminé's embarrassing job. Not even Kairi or Olette. The kids from her school all went to McDonalds and other places like that, never the Chicken Shack. She couldn't help but wonder what Roxas was doing up on that side of town anyways...

So it would be horrible if Roxas did recognize her. And what if he went around telling people? Naminé knew that Roxas was a nice guy... Well, sort of. She liked to _think _that he was actually this great person, who didn't judge people like Naminé.

... Yeah right.

She wished that he would just accept her... and not forget her name. Naminé often wondered why she actually liked Roxas. Well, it was simple. He was cute, funny, popular, nice (when other people weren't around), and even athletic. He was like the perfect guy... or so he seemed. Naminé was smart enough to know that not everyone was perfect. She, herself, had learned that from personal experience. But still, every time she looked at Roxas the only word she could think of was _perfect. _Because really, that's how he looked.

She walked through the hallways, alone as usual, heading towards her music class. Roxas wasn't in first... So Naminé didn't feel like so much of an idiot that day.

Music was her second class, and second _favorite _class, next to art. She played the flute, and absolutely loved it. What she wanted to do the most, though, was sing. She didn't know if she had a good voice, and she sure as hell didn't have the confidence to find out but... She just loved it. Voices were even more beautiful than instruments, in her opinion. Of course, the only time Naminé actually got to sing herself was in the shower.

She walked in the class and took an empty seat near the front. She always liked sitting at the front. Since Naminé didn't exactly have twenty-twenty vision, she enjoyed actually being able to see the chalkboard. It wasn't really used much in music class though.

class, and the music class. But as he passed the room, something inside caught his eye. He immediately stopped in his tracks, and took a few steps back. He stared into the room at a blonde girl, who was playing her flute. The soft melody came to his ears, along with the many other instruments playing. He had the same 'I know her from somewhere' feeling he had last night at the Chicken Shack.

The difference was, he did know this girl.

This was Naminé. She was in his homeroom... She was in many of his classes last year, and they had gone to elementary school together. He didn't know what it was... But that feeling... Could it have been her working? He had been quite curious about it since he left. He wouldn't know for certain unless he asked her himself... But she probably wouldn't talk to him anyways.

Not really because Naminé was painfully shy, but because Roxas was a complete asshole. He felt like such a jackass for what he had done yesterday... How him and Naminé had actually been talking in detention, until Hayner came up. He couldn't stop feeling guilty... and he couldn't get the look that was on her face when he said 'no' out of his head. She looked so hurt... It made him cringe.

Roxas wasn't really a bad person. No, he wasn't bad at all... But he was mature enough to admit that his friends pretty much took control of how he acted. When Sora was there, he felt compelled to act nice to people, since Sora was such a nice guy. When he was with Hayner, and felt like he needed to act like a dick in order to fit in. That was just how it worked...

But the _real _Roxas was how he acted with Naminé the other day. Easy going and laid back, with a sense of humor.

He caught himself standing at the doorway for the music room for quite some time, basically just observing Naminé. She was much unlike all of the girl's he hung out with. Her hair was long, and her bangs were choppy and messy. She wore very... interesting clothing, with not much color. Mainly browns and blacks... Today, she was wearing a brown vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and a pair of black capri pants. It was a pretty unstylish outfit compared to what girl's like Selphie and Kairi wore, but it wasn't 'ugly'. It was unique, and Roxas, for whatever reason, liked it. It looked good on her.

Roxas knew that Naminé was Kairi's friend. Kairi was just that type of girl... Even though she was rich and popular, she was also very nice and caring. She obviously accepted Naminé, despite her differences, and Roxas admired her for that. Most people knew that Naminé and Kairi were friends, but they pretended they didn't. Like them, Roxas often pretended that he didn't know who Naminé was. In reality, however, Roxas did remember her. He'd always remember her.

She was that weird shy girl who always had her head down.

At least that's what she was to everyone else.

To him, she was Naminé. Nothing more, nothing less.

--

**RxN**

--

As Naminé was playing her flute, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Something _blond. _Her eyes curiously darted away from her sheet music, and she caught a glimpse of Roxas, casually leaning against the entrance of the music room. She frowned, and was easily distracted. She messed up, and stopped playing the music. Unfortunately, Mrs. Burkman, the teacher, noticed.

"Why aren't you playing?" she demanded. The rest of the class stopped, and all eyes fell upon Naminé. She sunk down in her seat.

"I um, I messed up." she said timidly.

She shook her head in disapproval. "Keep your head in the game." she said, before signaling the class to begin playing again. Naminé peeked over to the door one last time, but Roxas had left.

The bell rang, and Naminé was relieved that it was finally lunchtime. The first two periods of the day always seemed to just drag on... She dumped her stuff off in her locker, then went to meet Kairi and Olette.

--

**RxN**

--

"We should hang out tonight." Kairi said, as her, Olette and Naminé sat together in the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Olette nodded. "Movies are only five bucks on tuesdays... How about it?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kairi smiled. "You in, Nam?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't have any money..." she said, embarrassed. Both Olette and Kairi were so wealthy, while Naminé had next to nothing.

"I can pay." Olette offered.

"No!" Naminé gasped.

"Why not? Its only five dollars."

Naminé pouted. "But still. I don't want you guys to be wasting your money on me..."

"It wouldn't be a waste, Naminé." Kairi said matter-of-factly.

"... You guys just go without me."

"No way!" Olette and Kairi exclaimed simultaneously.

"You're coming." Olette demanded.

"Sorry, but no."

"Oh, come on!" Kairi pleaded. "It won't be the same without you!"

Naminé forced a smile. "Yeah, it will. Its not like I do anything anyways."

"Oh please, Nam, you do plenty!" Olette smiled.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded. "You bring the sunshine to our little group."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sunshine? Guys... seriously. I'm more of a downer, if you haven't realized."

"Well, _now _you're being a downer," Olette said, "But you're usually really fun, if _you _haven't realized."

"I haven't."

Kairi sighed. "Okay, look. We won't go to the movies, but we will hang out. You guys can come over to my house... Say, after school? Stay for dinner."

Olette nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Before replying, Naminé pulled out her schedule. Olette and Kairi raised their eyebrows at her and she ran her finger along the page, until she found the day's date. She exhaled in relief. _No work today. _She closed her planner and shoved it into her backpack.

"Alright, I can go." she told them with a smile.

Kairi grinned in triumph. She knew that Naminé would give in eventually. She always did.

--

**RxN**

--

Naminé's other classes after lunch were Physical Education and Art. One which she loved... the other which she hated. You can guess which one was which. In most schools, it it was only required to take gym in grade nine, but at ATW they had to take it from grades nine to eleven. Naminé hated it. Not only was she out of shape and lazy, she also truly 'sucked' at sports. Also, she ran out of breath after running for about two minutes...

She groaned as she entered the gym. They hadn't been given that years uniforms yet, and still had to purchase them. Naminé had enough money for that, since she saved up for the things she actually needed.

The difference between grade nine and ten gym was that in grade ten it was coed, so sadly, Naminé would not only be doing gym with girls who judged her, but also guys. Charming, right? Not so much.

She entered the gym, and saw that the people who had already payed for their uniforms were already receiving them. Naminé had payed the day before, so she went up and took hers. It was a hideous orange color... Just like the outfits last year. _Lovely._

She went and changed, for they would be working out in the weight room that day. Naminé gulped. She was weak... she knew she was. She could barely even life a weight of like, ten pounds. Oh, how she hated gym...

She took the time they had before going into the weight room to see who was in her class. She saw Kairi's crush (though she would never admit it) Sora, idly chatting it up with Tidus, who seemed every bit as cocky as Sora was. Then there was Selphie, some preppy girl who was talking (obviously gossiping, judging by the way they whispered and pointed at people. Naminé could only imagine what they were saying about her) with Yuffie, this energetic grade eleven girl that was, for reasons unknown, was taking grade ten gym _and _grade eleven. She was really athletic.

Most of the others Naminé didn't know. All she knew was that they were _all _athletic. All except Naminé. This was probably going to be her worst class of all... but at least Roxas wasn't in it.

--

**RxN**

--

Ah, Art class. Naminé's all time favorite. Not only was she amazing at art, but she also had friends in the class. That's right, friends, people _other than _Kairi or Olette. Okay... well she had one friend. Her name was Xion, and she was, to put it in simpler terms, weird. She had short, cropped black hair and blue eyes. She either wore very bring and colorful, or really dark and depressing clothing, all depending on her mood.

She hung out with these two grade eleven guys, Axel and Zexion. They were weird too... Axel was friends with Roxas, but they didn't hang out. At least Naminé didn't think so. Zexion was just.... creepy. But they didn't really matter.

All that mattered was that Xion actually accepted Naminé. She was one of the only people at ATW that actually did, and Naminé was thankful for that. They shared art tips with each other, since they were both majors in the subject. Naminé more so, but Xion was still really good.

Naminé and Xion chatted throughout the class, mainly about how much they disliked a huge majority of the students at ATW, until the period ended.

"So, what about Selphie?" Xion questioned with a laugh, as the two girls exited the art room.

"Don't like her." Naminé replied simply. "She's just another one of those girl's that call me a 'loser'."

"That's so dumb. You're not even a loser."

"Thanks." she smiled. "But I know its true."

"No way! You're cool, really. You're unlike them; unique, and that's what I like about you."

"Oh? Well thanks! You too." she grinned.

Xion laughed. "Thanks."

They parted ways, and Naminé headed towards her locker. As she sped through the halls (Naminé usually walked at a fast pace to avoid the crowd), she... once again, crashed into someone.

"Oof! Crap!" she exclaimed, taking a step away from the person she'd hit. She looked at the person, and only saw blond hair. Two heads of blond hair, actually. Roxas and Hayner. But the one she had hit this time actually wasn't Roxas, it was Hayner.

"Whoa, watch where you're goin', freak!" he spat, before shoving past her and walking ahead. Naminé just stood there, no words left to say. What could she say to that? Nothing. She never had anything to say. At least nothing she could say aloud.

As Roxas followed closely behind Hayner, he sent Naminé an apologetic look, but she didn't see. He felt had for her, staring back as she stood there, her eyes glued to her feet. She stood there for only a moment, before continuing on down the hall.

Roxas was honestly getting tired of this. People treating her like crap... especially his own friends. She didn't even do anything, so he didn't understand why people didn't like her. And it wasn't like she was ugly or anything, she was quite pretty, actually, behind those bangs of hers. She seemed like a nice enough girl...

But she was 'uncool'. That was just how high school worked... Naminé was shy, and wasn't with the 'in-crowd', so people made fun of her. She wasn't the only one but... There was something about her. She stood out more to him than the other unpopular people did. She didn't deserve that... No one did.

"Hey, man..." Roxas said, speeding up so he was walking beside Hayner. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" he asked dumbly. Hayner probably didn't even realize what he'd done.

"Saying that to her..."

"Oh, that dork? Don't worry about it, Roxas." he laughed. "She probably doesn't even have feelings."

Roxas frowned, getting slightly angry, but he was more offended. "Everyone has feelings, Hayner." he said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever." he dismissed. "All I know was that this sweater cost two hundred dollars, I just bought it yesterday, and she got her dirty prints all over it."

"She barely--"

"Whoa, whoa calm down, Roxas." he cut him off, and stopped to face him. "Why do you even care?" he inquired. Roxas swallowed; Now was the hard part. He could never speak his mind...

"Its nothing..." he lied. "I was just wondering."

"Oh, alright." Hayner chuckled. "Whatever." he patted Roxas on the back, before walking away. Roxas just stared after him, an incredibly irritated look on his face.

--

**RxN**

--

"You know what you need?" Kairi asked, as her, Naminé and Olette sat together on her bed. Naminé had just finished explaining what had happened with Hayner earlier.

"What?" Naminé queried.

"You need a major attitude adjustment."

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you need to put down the sketchbook and pick up the beauty magazine."

"Like a makeover?" she asked.

Kairi nodded. "Exactly. But not only for your appearance, but for your attitude as well."

Naminé cocked her head to the side, a curious and confused expression crossing her face.

"I can see the headlines now..." Olette began,_ "From Fashion Reject to Beauty Queen. Naminé Tsuki's Transformation from Total Geek to Teen Dream."_

"You guys are so mean." Naminé pouted.

"Well, of course we don't think you're geeky, Nam." Olette said.

"Its everyone else that's the problem." Kairi smiled. "By the time I'm done with you, all the guys in school'll want to date you, and the girls in school'll want to be you."

Naminé looked at her two friends faces and gulped. "Guys... I don't know about this..."

"Nonsense!" Kairi exclaimed. "You're gonna be hot, and hotness boosts confidence."

"So you won't be so shy!" Olette clapped.

Naminé tried to imagine herself looking 'hot', but her mind drew a blank. Without any more objections, Kairi went over to her closet and opened it, revealing a vast variety of expensive designer clothing.

"Now..." she began. "Lets do this."

* * *

**Author's note: **Well... there you have it...:D. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me in a **review? **:)

**Next chapter: **_All eyes were on Naminé as she walked through the halls. She hated the attention, and she knew that they were talking about her. But this time, for once in her life, they weren't saying bad things._


	3. Makeover?

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this silly little story. :).

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Makeover?**

**

* * *

**

"I can't do it."

Naminé stopped dead in her tracks, before Olette and Kairi could get her to enter the school.

"What's wrong?" Kairi inquired, giving her a light push, but Naminé didn't budge.

"I'm going home, and I'm changing out of this ridiculous outfit."

"Naminé!" Olette whined. "You look wonderful! Never better!"

"Olette's right." Kairi nodded. "Now get in that school and make those boys crazy." before Naminé could object, Kairi grabbed one of her hands, and Olette took the other. The redhead and brunette dragged the defenseless little blonde.

--

**RxN**

--

All eyes were on Naminé as she walked through the halls. She hated the attention, and she knew that they were talking about her. But this time, for once in her life, they weren't saying bad things.

_Who's the new girl?_

_Is she new here?_

_She's hot!_

_One of Kairi's friends?_

The chatter rang through Naminé's ears painfully. Now people were finally noticing her, which just reminded her of how _invisible _she really was. So invisible, that after shoving on a few pair of expensive duds, people suddenly think she's a new kid. Now that hurt.

Naminé did look much different now. Much _much _different. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with purple ballet flats and a pink hollister sweater. Her hair was straightened, and she was actually wearing makeup, for the first time since grade eight graduation. It was only a thin layer of black eyeliner, but hell, it looked good. Everyone thought so. Everyone except for Naminé herself, of course.

In her eyes, she looked just like everyone else.

Which was good?

Well, yes, it was good... But it didn't feel right. She managed to shrug it off. _Perhaps... I'll get used to it?_

"Alright, Nam, now I know you hate when people stare..." Olette began. "But they're staring cause you look really good. Different."

"I know." Naminé replied. "Its... Okay. I'll just ignore them, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Kairi exclaimed. "Don't be shy, okay? Be bold! Treat everyone else like you treat us. Remember: Everyone's your friend now, okay?"

"Um... Okay?"

"Alright, go to class." Kairi shoved her forward. Naminé turned and faced Kairi and Olette, who were smiling proudly. "Wow Olette... Look at our work." Kairi said, almost in tears of joy.

"She's so beautiful." Olette cooed, smiling. Naminé just stuck out her tongue at her two friends, before walking down the hall, in the direction of english class.

Now that Naminé was walking alone, she actually was feeling a _little _bit better. Once she got past all the stares, she felt like she fit in. For once. It was a good feeling.

She wondered what Roxas would think of her. She wondered if he'd even _recognize _her. She, after all, did look like a totally different person. Naminé sighed. Did she really want to change?

She shook the question out of her head.

_Of course you want to change! Just think of the things now... People will finally start liking you. Roxas might even. You won't get pushed around or picked on... Why wouldn't you want that?_

Naminé smiled, thinking of the future. Maybe this makeover _was _a good idea.

--

**RxN**

--

Roxas felt something small, wet, and soggy his the back of his head. He turned around with a scowl, just to see Hayner with a straw. It was obvious that he'd just spit a spitball at Roxas. The blond gave him the finger, before picking the disgusting little ball from his hair and dropping it on the ground. He was ready for another english class today. For whatever reason, he was in a pretty good mood. He heard the door open, and glanced over, to see a beautiful blonde girl enter the room. His jaw literally dropped.

She had an even peaches and cream complexion, with just a hint of natural blush on her pale skin. Her thick dark eyelashes framed her perfectly shaped cerulean eyes perfectly, and her pink lips looked way too kissable.

_Holy shit... _Roxas thought, full on gazing at her. She came in and sat down beside him, which made him curious.

"Um, excuse me?" he said, and the girl turned to face him.

"Yes?" she peeped out quietly, in a very sweet tone. Her voice was angelic, yet familiar.

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Why was he so shy around her? He was perfectly fine around all other girls... "Um, someone else sits there... Sorry..."

Her expression fell, and for some reason she looked kind of pissed. Roxas stared at her quizzically, wondering what he'd said to make her angry. He was polite about it, after all.

"No, I sit here." she said.

"Uh, that's Naminé's spot."

"... I know." She turned away from him, keeping her nose up in the air. Roxas was full out confused. She wasn't making any sense. She said that she sits there, but she knows that its Naminé's spot? That only means...

"Wait-- _You're _Naminé!?" he exclaimed, jaw practically hitting his desk. She glanced over at him, before blushing. She then reminded herself to stay confident, and faced him. She was just barely able to look him in the eye. She tried to speak, but one look at him left her speechless. So she weakly nodded, irritated with herself. _What did Kairi tell you!? DON'T BE SHY!_

"Oh, I mean uh-- Of course you're Naminé!" he grinned a very goofy grin. "I was just playin', I mean, of course you're... you..."

_Nice save there, buddy. _Naminé thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Before either of them could say another word, the teacher entered the room, and the class began.

It didn't surprise Naminé that Roxas didn't recognize her. _She _barely recognized her. She wasn't embarrassed, really... She didn't really know what to think. She found herself spacing out throughout class. She could feel many eyes on her, though, and it was a little uncomfortable.

She was pissed off at herself. She had told herself countless times to just be confident. Talk to Roxas, look him straight in the eye...

She just couldn't do it. He was way too cute, and he sent shivers up her spine. In a good way.

She thought about it, and decided. She would become more social at lunch. Practice talking to other people. Perhaps if she could have an actual conversation with Sora, Kairi's crush than she could build up enough strength to talk to Roxas too. The two of them did look a lot alike, after all. Of course, where would she find the strength to even go up and talk to Sora? Him and Kairi were friends... Maybe she could introduce her to him? Yes, that would work.

_Its settled. Talk to Sora at lunch, then talk to Roxas tomorrow. Soon enough, I'll be a master at talking to him. _

At least that's what she hoped. A pretty large part of her was just screaming that this wasn't going to work. It was telling her that _maybe she just couldn't change._

--

**RxN**

--

"Hey, Naminé, wait up!" a familiar voice called, and Naminé spun around to see none other than Roxas. _Oh no... What does he want? _"Hey, um, Naminé, uh, look... um..." _Is he hesitating? _"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm er, sorry." she shot him a confused look. "Cause I didn't know you were you, I mean..."

"Oh."

"Yeah, its just... you look different."

"I know."

"So..." he grinned sheepishly. "We're cool?"

She smiled shyly. "Uh, yeah, we're cool."

He beamed, looking happier than she would have expected. "O-okay, cool." he stammered, blush tinging his cheeks. Naminé couldn't help but notice how un-Roxas he was acting.

_Weird. _

--

**RxN**

--

Music class was pretty much the same as English. People staring... And that was about it. Oh, and Naminé not paying attention. She was thankful when the bell finally rang, and pretty much sped out of the room. She was excited. Excited to learn more social skills. Hopefully she'd be able to do it.

"Kairi!" she exclaimed, grabbing the redheads hand and pulling her off to the side of the hall.

"Whoa, Naminé, what is it?" Kairi asked clueless-ly.

"Help." she said. "I need social skills. I need to talk!"

Kairi couldn't help but laugh at her friends distressed state. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, Naminé, you may appear different on the outside, but I can clearly see that you're still the same."

"Kay, were you expecting me to change?"

"Well, yeah, duh!"

Naminé rolled her orbs. "Anyways, can you help? I could barely even look Roxas in the eye today."

"Ou, you talking to him? What did he say? Was he impressed?"

"Uh, what? Um, yeah, he did, and he did recognize me but that's not important... I was thinking of talking to Sora." Naminé noticed her friend's ears perk up at his name. "Cause him and Roxas look alike. If I can talk to Sora... Then maybe I can talk to Roxas."

"Hmm..." Kairi squinted her eyes thoughtfully. "I guess it could work. You've never met him, have you?"

"Not really."

"Okay, good. Then you have to give off a good first impression. Sora likes outgoing people, so be outgoing. Talk when people talk to you, laugh when others laugh, got it?" she coached. "Oh, and also, if you have something on your mind, don't just say it mentally like you always do, say it _out loud!" _

Naminé nodded. "Okay, yeah, I think I understand."

"Alright. Good."

The two friends walked off to the cafeteria. Naminé, surprisingly, wasn't really noticing the stares she was receiving now, even though they were there. She just walked through, her eyes on the prize. Sora was sitting with two friends... Hayner and _Roxas._

_Ah shit. _Naminé thought, then remembered what Kairi had said only moments ago. "Ah shit." she said out loud. Kairi nodded, seeing Roxas. She understood perfectly. She turned and faced her friend, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine, okay? Just act natural. If you begin to choke up, just start talking to me until you've calmed down. Only talk to Roxas if you're confident you'll be able to do it. Mainly focus on Sora. And me. But not Hayner; He's an asshole." with that she pulled a very anxious Naminé over to Sora's table.

Naminé was nervous. And when she was nervous, her face turned red. And she hated that even more than being nervous, if that makes sense. She clasped her cold hands over her cheeks, trying to cool herself down. Thankfully, it worked, and she arrived at their table with perfectly pale skin.

Roxas was the first to notice the presence of the two girls. It was mainly Naminé that he was looking at. Kairi was pretty too, of course, but Naminé was just amazing. Not that he was only staring at her because she was pretty (well, more like beautiful). He was just observing the change. He could barely even remember what Naminé had looked like the day before, no, not with this goddess standing before him.

"Hey guys." Kairi smiled, taking a seat next to Sora. Naminé sat down next to her, thinking that maybe she should have grabbed the spot by Roxas instead.

... Nah.

"Hey Kairi." Sora beamed brightly, before noticing Naminé. "Uh, who's that?" he asked, pointing at the blonde.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Guys, this is _Naminé. _REMEMBER?"

"Oh, sorry, hey!" Sora grinned.

"Hey there." Hayner tried to pull a seductive smiled, failing miserably. Roxas could only stare, before Hayner slapped him in the arm.

"What?" Roxas shot at the other blond.

"Don't be rude, Roxas, say hi to the lady!"

Roxas scowled at Hayner's idea of trying to be gentlemanly. He really sucked at that sort of thing. Either way, Roxas turned to face Naminé. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. "Uh, hey again, Naminé." he said quietly. She smiled at him, heat making its way back to her cheeks.

"So, guys, what's up?" Kairi inquired.

"Nothing much." Sora replied, stuffing a fry into his mouth. "You?"

"Just, you know, chillen out with Naminé." Kairi nudged Naminé when she said nothing, and she automatically got the hint.

"U-uhm..." she couldn't think of any words to say, so she did the thing she did best. "Uh, Kai and I were actually just going to buy some lunch." she stood up, grabbed Kairi's hand, and ran to the cafeteria lineup, leaving Sora, Roxas, and Hayner with very confused expressions.

Hayner slouched back in his chair, and yawned. "She's hot."

* * *

Hayner's so shallow. =_=. Buts its true, little Nami's a woman now :). And whoa whoa whoa, Roxas is starting to like her? A hint for future chapters: Naminé remembers how he treated her before she changed. :O

**Next chapter: **_Naminé knew what they were saying. They were calling her 'hot'. She never thought the day would come. Either way, she liked it. _

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Close Call

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I can't always reply (kinda crappy computer), but I try. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!

Check out this story's **soundtrack! **The link is on my homepage. Thanks everyone!

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Close Call**

**

* * *

**

Naminé and Kairi shoved their way through the crowded cafeteria, towards the lineup. _This place it like an airport. _Naminé thought, a frown deepening on her face. She hated the cafeteria.

Finally, the redhead and the blonde arrived in the lineup (which was more of a cluster, really).

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Kairi inquired.

"That was too embarrassing." Naminé groaned, her cheeks already turning red just remembering everything.

"Embarrassing?" She looked taken back. "I thought things were going wonderfully!"

"Yeah, wonderfully, that's for sure." She remarked sarcastically, before ordering up some food.

"Whoa-- Naminé, is that you?" A voice sounded from behind the blonde, and she turned to see Xion, mouth agape. She smiled.

"Hard to believe, I know."

"You look great!" The raven haired girl exclaimed, smiling brightly. Naminé grinned.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Xion, hurry up!" A tall redhead, Axel called over to her. Xion rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go-- See you in art."

Xion disappeared in the crowd, and Naminé turned back to Kairi, who smirked.

"I told you you looked good."

--

**RxN**

--

Naminé knew what they were saying. They were calling her 'hot'. She never thought the day would come. Either way, she liked it.

She followed behind Kairi. After much convincing, Kairi had got Naminé to return to Sora, Roxas and Hayner's table. She nervously approached, when the petit frame of Selphie appeared, as if out of nowhere.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, beaming brightly.

"Um, hello." Naminé said awkwardly. Her and Kairi exchanged a 'what the hell?' look.

"I'm Selphie." She grinned. "Student body co-president." She extended out her hand, and shook the confused blonde's. "On behalf of ATW, I'd like to thoroughly welcome you to our school. You're going to absolutely love it here!"

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I've been--"

"Yeah, I've been showing her around." Kairi interrupted her friend.

"Really?" Selphie smiled. "That's great, Kairi..." She smirked. "Perhaps you do have what it takes to be on student council..."

Kairi smiled. "Really!?"

Selphie nodded. "Yeah! Its like, so generous of you to be showing around the new girl. She was probably so lost before you showed up?"

Kairi shrugged smugly. "Well, what can I say. I'm a giving person!"

"Oh my god, you are!" She gaped, before smirking again and pulling out a form from her pocket. "You're totally hired. Just fill this out, and you're like, good to go or whatever."

"Thanks so much! I've been wanting to get on Student Council _forever!"_

"Welcome aboard!" She smiled one last time, before walking away. As soon as Selphie disappeared, Kairi squealed and jumped up and down.

"On my gosh, Naminé, did you hear that!? I'm part of Student Council!"

Naminé had a perminent grimance glued to her face. "Kairi, why did you say that?"

"What?" She pouted innocently. "Oh, uh, that... Well I knew that Selphie would give me a spot on the Council if I did that... You know how long I've been wanting to get on!"

"For just as long as I've been going to this school?" She scowled.

"Ugh, okay, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me..."

"Yes, it was."

"I'll make it up to you, promise!"

Naminé rolled her ceruclan orbs, and looked back to Roxas' table, just to see that him, Sora and Hayner had already left.

--

**RxN**

--

Naminé threw on her gym uniform, and angrily stormed in. She was downright pissed off... At Kairi. What was that girl thinking!? Now everyone was going to think that she was a new student. Well, everyone except Roxas, Hayner and Sora.

As she ran her laps, she wondered. _What if its a good thing that Selphie thinks I'm new?_

She smiled. Maybe it was.

--

**RxN**

--

As Naminé headed home, she let the smile stay on her face. That day hadn't been as bad as she'd expected. People were nicer to her. Even people she didn't even know smiled at her, which made her feel pretty special. _I could get the hang of this whole makeover thing..._

She suddenly remembered... Work. She couldn't help but groan as she entered her room, where Lorena was reading a book and Zee was applying makeup.

"Where's Kris?" She asked, dropping off her bag.

Lorena looked up from her book, her expression serious. "She got adopted today."

Naminé's eyes widened. "What? By who?"

"Some family from Canada." Zee said, looking at the blonde through her mirror. "There's a rumor going around at school that there's a lot of new families moving into town."

"I heard that too." Lorena said.

"You think there's a chance we could all get adopted?" Naminé asked hopefully, imagining what it'd be like to have a real home, a real family...

Zee nodded. "Probs."

"Zee, what's with the makeup?" Lorena asked.

She smiled. "I'm going out."

The oldest girl rolled her eyes. "New boyfriend?"

Zee smirked. "Jealous?"

"Not really."

"Wait-- so are we ever going to see her again?" Naminé asked, cutting into their conversation.

Lorena sighed. "No. They came, picked up Kris, and left."

Her expression softened. "Oh." Naminé looked at the old clock that was hanging on the wall. "Crap... I'm gonna be late."

Lorena smiled a little. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"And Naminé?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned. "You look good."

--

**RxN**

--

Another horrid shift at work was nearly over. _Nearly _over. It was almost ten, and Naminé was closing up that day. She had to work extra hours because Demnyx, apparently, broke his leg 'bungee jumping'. _What a load of crap. _Naminé thought, frowning to herself.

She sat behind the cash register, waiting for it to just end, when the little bell rang at the front door. A feeling of dejavu crept upon Naminé as she saw Roxas enter. _Oh crap, not again..._

She quickly shoved her bangs in her face and messed up her hair, as the soccer star made his way over to her.

"Hello, welcome to Chicken Shack." She said, purposely deepening her voice so Roxas wouldn't recognize it. "How may I help you?"

Sadly for Naminé, Roxas did recognize her. "Naminé?" He asked. She gulped.

"Um..." _What should I say!? _She did the first thing that came to mind. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Is that you?" He inquired, grinning playfully.

"Uh, uhm no... My name's uh, Kris."

"Oh." He looked surprised. "Sorry about that then." He chuckled. "Its just, you look a lot like my friend." _Friend!?_

"O-oh." She stammered, trying to hold back a smile. She couldn't believe that Roxas had just referred to her as his _friend. _

"Hm, anyways," He began. "I'll just get a soda." He smiled. "I'm running a bit late..."

"Yeah." She said in her normal, sweet angelic voice. She immediately realized her mistake and cleared her throat. "Uhm, I mean, yeah." She said, all manly sounding. Roxas raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Naminé handed him the drink, and he payed.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

"H-have a good evening." She stuttered.

"Yeah, you too."

She watched as he exited the building, then sighed in relief. _That was close._

_

* * *

_

Well, there you have it! Please tell me what you think, I appreciate it.

**Next Chapter: **_"Naminé, oh my god, adorable outfit! I think that you would be totally cool on the cheerleading squad. It pretty much guarantees popularity!"_

**Review please, and don't forget to check out the ****_soundtrack. _Also, please vote on my poll. Again, much appreciated!**


	5. The Squad

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. For being so great, I gift you with a long chapter. :).

**Please keep reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Squad**

* * *

Naminé entered the school with much more confidence than the day before. People had already seen her after the 'change', so she didn't really worry about unwanted attention.

Today she was wearing another one of Kairi's hand-me-downs. Basically the same outfit as before, only different colors. Regardless, it looked great. Naminé didn't bother straightening her hair, she just ran a brush through it several times until it was no longer staticy. Now, it hung in loose waves just past her shoulders.

Naminé walked through the halls towards her locker, when she noticed Selphie walking down the hall. They would pass each other, and Naminé didn't know whether she should say hi to Selphie or not. So, she stuck with her gut feeling, and just kept on walking.

"Hey, Naminé!" Selphie's voice caught her off guard. Naminé plastered a smile onto her face and turned to the petit brunette.

"Hello." She greeted.

"You liking school so far? I just love it here. Well, outside the classroom of course." Selphie dragged Naminé off to the side of the hallway. Naminé didn't object; She didn't know how. "Um, well since you're new here I think it'd be cool if you like, met some of my friends."

"Uh--Okay..."

"Yuffie and I are on the cheerleading squad. We're looking for new girls." She winked. "I'll catch you later then?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Alright, toodles!" She waved once, before making her perky way down the hall. Naminé stared after her retreating figure, and frowned. _They want me to be a cheerleader?_

She thought for a moment.

"Nah."

--

**RxN**

--

Roxas nervously fiddled with his pencil, eyes constantly glancing to the classroom door. He bit his lip and began to tap his foot, just as Hayner noticed his strange behavior.

"Yo... Roxas?"

Roxas' eyes flickered over to his brown eyed friend. "Huh?" He asked.

"You okay? You're looking a bit... Jumpy."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

Hayner simply raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off and turning away. The door opened, and Roxas' attention immediately turned to it. There, was the person he anticipated.

Naminé walked in and blushed when she felt Roxas' eyes on her. She pretended to not notice as she sat down, taking out her books.

"H-Hey, Naminé." Roxas slurred over to her. She glanced at him, before her eyes met her textbook.

"Uhm, hi." She said, unintentionally dry sounding.

"What's up?"

She met his eyes, and smiled weakly. "N-Nothing."

"Cool." He grinned, eyes never leaving hers. After a few moments, both blond's blushed and turned away. Not far off, Hayner eyed the two of them with suspicion in his eye.

_Looks like Roxas is moving in on the new girl. _Hayner thought, disregarding the fact that Naminé _wasn't _new. He scowled. _Not if I can help it._

In once fluid motion, Hayner slyly stood from his seat and strode over to Roxas and Naminé. He rested one hand on her desk, and grinned, a very cheesy grin. Roxas stared up at him and frowned. _What the hell is he doing!?_

"Hey, Naminé." Hayner said, lowering his voice so it would sound more husky. "How're yah?"

"Pretty good." She replied, forcing a slight smile in return.

"Good to know." He smiled even wider. "How are you liking ATW?" He queried, and Naminé's expression immediately dropped.

"Just as much as I always have." She said darkly, a frown creasing her forehead.

Hayner stared down dumbly, obviously not getting what she meant. "Uh, yeah." She said, confused. "You know, if you're ever lost, I'm always here to show you around." He winked. Naminé grimaced.

"No thanks." She put on a disgusted face and looked down to her book. Hayner frowned, and Roxas snickered.

"Hayner, buddy," Roxas began, "I believe you just got rejected."

Hayner grinned. "Aw, she's just shy, thats all." Naminé didn't bother looking up. She continued to pretend to not listen. "She'll come around."

"If you say so." Roxas chuckled. He would have been angry at Hayner for hitting on Naminé, but her simple rejection to him was just too funny. Hayner winked again at Naminé, but she didn't see. He just grimaced at her, before walking back to his desk. Once his friend was gone, Roxas looked over to Naminé and smiled. "Nice one." He said.

Naminé laughed. "Thanks." She looked up and met Roxas' eyes. "I don't usually act like that... At all, but he provoked me." She sighed. "I'm not liking the idea of everybody in school thinking that I'm a new student."

"Well, I don't think you're a new student." He smirked.

Blush automatically make its way to Naminé's cheeks, when the realization dawned upon her. _I'm actually having a conversation with Roxas...! _She was close to just backing out, right there, and going back to reading her book, when she reminded herself to stay confident. Things were going smoothly so far... _What's the worst that could happen?_

Her expression turned grim, thinking of all the embarrassing things that actually could happen to her in front of Roxas. She shook her head lightly, shaking away any bad thoughts before turning to face Roxas once again.

"Um, thanks..." She said quietly. Roxas smiled.

"You know, Naminé, you look a lot different, but--" The bell suddenly rang, cutting off Roxas' sentence. The teacher entered the class, and class began right away. Roxas pouted in annoyance.

--

**RxN**

--

Naminé rushed through the hall to meet Kairi and Olette. She had news. Big news. Well, big news to her, at least.

"Guys!" She exclaimed, jumping before the redhead and the brunette.

"Whoa, Naminé..." Kairi said. "What happened?"

"You'll never believe it. In english today, I had an _actual _conversation with Roxas!"

Both girls gasped.

"No way." Kairi gaped. "What happened?"

"Well, Roxas was kind of talking to me, when Hayner came over and started 'flirting', as Roxas later on said. He offered to show me around the school if I needed it, Hayner did, and I just said 'no thanks'. After Hayner left, Roxas and I were just kind of chatting idly."

Followed by this quick explanation, were moments of complete silence.

"... That's it?" Kairi asked, and Naminé nodded. "Oh... Well then." She smiled. "I'm proud of you, Nam. This is the first step in getting used to the new you. I'm glad you were able to talk to him without choking up."

"I never said I didn't choke up." She pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well I'm sure Roxas likes you either way."

Naminé's face immediately turned bright red. "He does not like me!" She exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Kairi chuckled. "Oh, Naminé, so naive! Its totally obvious. The look in his eyes when he saw--"

"Um, guys, can we go?" Olette interrupted, speaking for the first time. Kairi and Naminé exchanged glances, before continuing down the hall.

"Anyways," Kairi continued once they were walking, "I can tell when a guy likes a gir--"

"Whoa, look outside!" Olette cut in, pointing out a window. Naminé and Kairi looked out, expecting something interesting, but were slightly disappointed when they saw nothing.

"Um... What?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette grinned sheepishly. "Oops, my bad."

"... Alright... Anyways--"

"I really love french fries. Don't you guys just love em? Lets go buy some _right _now!" Olette grabbed Kairi and Naminé by their wrists and pulled them into the cafeteria, which, as always, reeked of greasy foods.

"Olette likes fries?" Kairi whispered over to Naminé, who was staring suspiciously over to their friend. "Since when?"

"I dunno..." Naminé mumbled. "Why is she acting so weird?"

Before Kairi could answer, Olette let go of their wrists and turned to them. "What should I get?" She asked.

"Did you just say that you wanted french fries?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, did I say that? Oops, my bad! I meant I love uhm, uh--" Her eyes darted around the crowded cafeteria, when they stopped on someone who was holding a can of Coke. "I mean I love Coke!" She saved. "I love it. Its great. Um, be right back." She darted into the crowd before anyone could say anything. Once she was out of sight, the two friends looked at each other, and could already tell what the other was thinking. Without any words spoken, they sped out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Kairi questioned, and Naminé shrugged.

"I don't know... She acted as if she were avoiding something."

"Roxas?"

"What?"

"No-- Look." Kairi pointed over to a large poster that was up on the wall behind them. On it, was a picture of a few soccer players running, Roxas the one with the ball.

"Buyout," Naminé read, "Five dollars... Come out and support the team."

"I thought they banned buyouts?" Kairi asked. "Ever since Axel and all his friends came drunk. Do you remember that?"

"I remember hearing about it." She said. "But I didn't go."

"Oh, yeah. It was total chaos. But thats besides the point... Are you going?"

Naminé scoffed. "Kairi, have I ever gone to these things?"

"Oh, come on! Please? Roxas'll be there."

With her cheeks turning pink, Naminé shyly turned away. "It doesn't matter." She said stubbornly. "I'm not going."

"B-but, its all part of the 'new you'! You'll feel so much better about yourself once you get into social activities, trust me."

"Somehow, I don't believe that." She turned to walk off, but Kairi grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh, come on! I'll even pay for your ticket!"

"Why can't you just go with Olette?"

"Cause! You saw how she was just acting. What if she's like that?"

"Why would she be acting like that? I'm sure she had a reason today."

"Whatever. Just come, please?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine." She finally gave in.

"Yes!" Kairi squealed. "Thanks! Trust me, you won't regret it!"

Naminé couldn't help but scoff.

--

**RxN**

--

Naminé exited the girls change room, full on decked out in gym gear. Knee pads, shoulder pads, helmet; Yes, she was wearing it all. This amazing outfit was all part of the 'Selphie nominates you for goalie' package. Naminé sighed, as she approached the group of her fellow girls. Thankfully while playing sports such as floor hockey, the genders were separated.

Naminé was still embarrassed.

The first person to notice Naminé approaching was Yuffie, the friend that Selphie wanted Naminé to meet. The raven haired girl perked up, and smacked Selphie on the arm. Selphie turned to see Naminé, and nodded to her friend. The two of them made their way over to Naminé, who was currently struggling to walk.

"Naminé!" Selphie exclaimed. "Hey. This is the friend I was talking about, Yuffie."

"Naminé, oh my god, adorable outfit! I think that you would be totally cool on the cheerleading squad. It pretty much guarantees popularity!" Yuffie ranted. "Like, we need new girls, and you're way cute."

Naminé frowned. "Um--"

"Okay, so its settled!" Yuffie cut in. "This blonde cutie is the newest addition to ATW's squad. Isn't that awesome, Selph?"

"Yeah." Selphie nodded. "You'll be great, Naminé."

"Um, guys--"

"First practice is after school today." Selphie said. "You'll be there?"

"Well--"

"Oh course she'll be there!" Yuffie, once again, cut her off. "Naminé just looks like a natural born cheerleader. Pretty, blonde..." Yuffie's eyes scanned up and down Naminé's body. "Well, you're kinda bulky but thats okay!"

"But I'm wear--"

"Okay well class is gonna start!" Yuffie chimed, shoving Naminé towards the net. "Get playing, you old goalie you!"

"Uhm, okay..." Naminé glanced back at Selphie and Yuffie one last time, before going off to her fate.

--

**RxN**

--

Countless hockey pucks to the face later, Naminé headed off to art class, where she met up with Xion.

"Still ongoing the change, I see?" She asked, her tone bored. Naminé nodded.

"I guess."

"How long is this going to continue?" Xion asked, taking Naminé a little off guard.

"Um, well I think its permanent... Selphie and the others think that I'm a new student. I mean, I can't just disappear. They even want me on the squad."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "'The squad'" She quoted.

"Yeah, cheerleading..."

"You've got to be kidding me." Xion barked, abruptly stopping.

"What?" Naminé asked, turning to face her.

"Cheerleading, really?"

"Well, they didn't really give me a choice."

Xion scoffed. "You know, I think I liked you a lot better before." She glowered at Naminé, who looked taken back, before silently walking into the art classroom.

--

**RxN**

--

_"Cheerleading!?"_

Naminé nodded shyly, as Kairi stood before her, mouth agape.

"Naminé, you can't dance." Kairi said, a little to bluntly. Naminé frowned.

"How do you know?" The look on Kairi's face was enough for Naminé to know what she was going to say next. "Okay, okay, so I can't dance." She said, smiling a little. "I'm not actually going to consider joining, anyways. I'll go to the practice, and tell Selphie straight up that I don't want to cheerlead."

"Promise?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Have I ever, even once, mentioned that I wanted to be a cheerleader?" Kairi shook her head 'no'. "Exactly. So, I'm not about to join now."

"Okay, whatever." Kairi laughed. "But I'll come with anyways. I need to talk to Selphie more about Student Council."

"Alright, fine."

They continued down the hall until they reached the gym, and entered. Inside, were many girls in short uniforms practicing their cheers. Selphie took a double take when she saw Naminé and Kairi enter, before walking over to them.

"Hey, guys!" She sang. "Ready for practice, Naminé?"

"See, that's the thing..." Naminé began, nervously fiddling with the drawstrings of her sweater. "Um, well to be honest, Selphie, I don't really want to be a cheerleader."

"No." Selphie gasped, totally taken back by the thought of a girl not wanting to be a cheerleader. "Say it ain't so!"

"Sorry." Naminé said, forcing a shy smile.

"Well, I can't believe it." Selphie said. "And you would be such a great one too!" She pouted. "Oh well." Her attention was then drawn to Kairi. "Hey, what about you? Wanna cheer?"

Kairi's eyes widened with shock. "Really!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Totally!" Selphie chimed. "You've got the look. Pretty, skinny, but not like skin and bones, you know?"

"I-I guess."

"So, you in?"

"Um, yeah, okay."

"Alright. But I've got one condition!"

"Sure, anything." Kairi beamed.

"Kay, can I talk to you?" She looked to Naminé, then met Kairi's eyes again. "...Alone."

* * *

Alright, well, chapter end! Please check out the **soundtrack, **the link is one my page.

**Kit-Kat-Wafer: **Yes, The Sun & The Moon is a reference to Roxas and Naminé. Simply because the sun outshines the moon in the beginning, meaning during the day. Once night time comes, suddenly, the moon shines much brighter. You'll understand later on in the story! I know, that probably doesn't make sense. Anyways, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story! :D

For those who looked at the **soundtrack **before, I added a few new songs.

**Next Chapter: **_"I think the guys on the team will like you just as much as I do." He smiled. "Well, almost."_

**Review please!**


	6. Call it Deja Vu

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! I once again thank you for the reviews. You're all great!

This chapter is a bit... Idk, unexpected on my part. This story is going in a different direction than you probably thought in earlier chapters, I just decided that instead of having Roxas and Naminé fall in love, have some fun with it first. ;D

**Please keep reviewing! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Call it Deja Vu**

**

* * *

**

Naminé awkwardly stood there, while Selphie and Kairi talked. They were constantly glancing over to her, and whispering. It made Naminé wonder if they were talking about her... Which made her self conscious.

_No, no. Kairi is your friend. She wouldn't say anything bad about you! Maybe they're saying good things? _

She kept on repeating in her mind. Finally, after about five minutes (which seemed like forever to Naminé), Kairi and Selphie returned.

"Okay, bye Kai!" Selphie chimed, waving. "See you later too, Nam." She smiled sweetly before walking away.

Kairi, who had a bright smile plastered on her face, jumped before Naminé and squealed. "Omigosh, omigosh! I'm a _cheerleader!"_

"Congratulations." Naminé laughed. The two friends began to walk out the gym doors. "What were you tow talking about?"

"... Just stuff." Kairi replied. "Um, Naminé... We're best friends, right?"

Naminé eyed her with suspicion, wondering what she was getting at. "Yeah..."

"And you'd do anything for a best friend?"

"I guess."

"Well, you see, in order for me to join the cheerleading squad... I have to have a partner... And, well, Selphie wants you."

The blonde's expression immediately fell. "You're joking, right?" She asked dryly.

"...No."

"Kairi!" Naminé exclaimed. "I can't dance, remember!?"

"I could teach you!" They stopped, and Kairi looked at Naminé with a pleading glint in her eye. "Please! It'll be the last thing I ever make you do for me."

"Yeah right..." She mumbled under her breath, but Kairi didn't hear. Naminé then remembered that she had work that night, and looked over to the tall and very large clock tower that was off in the distance. "Ah, crap. Naminé I have to go. I'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"Um... Late for going home. Bye!" She raced off, but Kairi chased after her.

"Hey, wait!" She called out. "Naminé!"

With a roll of her cerulean eyes, Naminé stopped and faced the redhead. "What?" She asked, exasperated.

"Cheerleading? Please?" Kairi urged.

"Fine." She gave in, before walking off.

--

RxN

--

_I can't believe I let her talk me into it. _Naminé thought, as she wiped down the tables at the Chicken Shack. She finished up and dropped the cloth in the sink, before heading into the back of the resturant. "Maluxia?" She called out, searching for her second boss. "Hello?"

"Coming!" His feminine voice sounded. The tall, pink haired man pranced out of the back, with a smile on his face. "Ah, Naminé. My most faithful little employee! How may I help you?"

"Um, I was wondering when I was going to get payed...?" She questioned hopefully.

"Oh, dear." He said. "Did I not pay you already? So sorry!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a check, then handed it to the petit girl. "Here you go darling!"

"Thanks." She smiled, before walking off. Xemnas was the owner of the Chicken Shack, but Marluxia was like his second in command.

Tucking the check into her apron, she took the empty position before the cash register, noting how Demnyx wasn't there.

"Demnyx?" She called out. No reply. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged it off. He was obviously just having a nap in the back... Again.

Later on that night, another sensation of Deja Vu came across Naminé as Roxas entered the store. _Why is he always here?! _She asked herself, ducking under the cash register. She quickly messed up her hair and shoved on a 'Chick Shack' hat, before nervously popping up before the blond's eyes. Roxas frowned, but then flashed a grin.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi. Welcome to Chick Shack. May I take your order?"

"Um, yes, just a soda please."

"Coming right up." She raced back and grabbed the usual drink that Roxas got. He smiled, noticing how she remembered.

"Thanks." He grinned and payed, before heading for the exit. As Roxas left, he saw a small envelop on the ground. He curiously walked over to it, and plucked it up. On it read _Naminé _in pink gel pen. Roxas smiled at the familiar name. _I guess she was here earlier. _He thought, putting it into his coat pocket. And with that, he left.

"Shit, don't tell me I lost it." Naminé said, rushing around the store. "Where is it?!" She frantically searched for her paycheck, before she came to the sad realization.

She _did _lose it.

--

**RxN**

--

The next day Naminé could do nothing but sulk as she walked to homeroom. She couldn't believe that she actually lost her paycheck... All that time and money, gone. She entered the classroom with a disappointed frown on her face, and sat down in her seat beside Roxas. Roxas immediately noticed, and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied quietly.

"Um, I found this." He said, pulling the envelop out of his pocket. When Naminé turned to see what he was talking about, her eyes instantly widened.

"Where did you get that!?" She demanded, snatching it from his grasp.

"Found it." He repeated, chuckling.

"Thanks so much!" She exclaimed. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiled and blushed. "No problem... I didn't open it or anything."

She grinned sweetly. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"N-No problem." He stammered, his cheeks pink. Naminé couldn't help but notice, but decided not to press on. She knew all about blushing; She just wondered why he was the one doing it, and not her.

"So, are you going to the buyout?" Roxas asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... Kairi's making me go."

"Cool. Good to know..." He looked in deep thought for a moment, as if he were deciding something important. "Hey, Naminé..." He began. Her eyes flashed to his, showing that he had her full attention. "Um, do you want to come meet the team?" Her eyes widened with shock. _Didn't expect that one. _She thought, her face quickly turning crimson. She nodded weakly.

"Uh--Um okay. Sure. I'd love to." She beamed, and Roxas returned the look.

"I think the guys on the team will like you just as much as I do." He smiled. "Well, almost."

Once again the blush hit Naminé's face like a rock, and her eyes widened. She looked away, embarrassed and surprised. _He actually likes me? _She asked herself, finding this all too good to be true. But this thought also lead to a new unhappy one. _Is it only because I look good? No, he couldn't possibly be that shallow... Could he? _She remembered how he had treated her before the 'transformation'. Like dirt. So why was it so different now? Because she looked better?

_No, no, no! Block out the thoughts! _But as hard as she tried, she couldn't. All of the happiness Naminé was just feeling washed away, when she discovered that people didn't care about her personality; It was all about the image.

--

**RxN**

--

Tears streamed down Naminé's face as she stared back in the bathroom mirror. _This isn't me. _She thought. _I'm not a cheerleader. I'm not popular. And I'm not the type of girl that someone like Roxas Taiyou invites to meet his soccer team!_

"Naminé, what's wrong?" Kairi's voice sounded in her ears. Right away, Naminé wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her/Kairi's baby blue sweater. "Naminé?" Kairi repeated, walking over to her friend. "What happened?"

"I... I can't do this anymore." She blurted out. "I'm just not cut out for it..."

"For what?"

"For this!" She motioned towards her body. "I'm not the type of person that wears designer clothing and gets flirted with by guys! I'm just... Not. I'm a dork; I'm unpopular, I get good grades, and I like to draw! I... I don't cheerlead! Kairi, for heavens sake, do you not understand!?"

Kairi looked complete baffled by Naminé's rant. The blonde exhaled and buried her tear stained face in her hands. "Naminé... I'm sorry." Kairi apologized. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"He invited me to meet his team."

"What?"

"Roxas did... H-He said that... I mean, he asked me if I wanted to meet the soccer team..." She stuttered.

Kairi's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?" She beamed. "Thats great! Why aren't you happy?"

"Because! Do you not remember how invisible I was before this? Before my 'makeover'? People used to walk all over me. Hell, Roxas pretended that he didn't even know me in front of his friends. And now? Now, all of a sudden he likes me. He even said so... Well you know what? No, that is _not _okay with me! I won't like someone who only likes me because of how I look."

"Nam... I- I don't know what to say."

"No, just don't even bother. I'm going home and I'm taking off this clothes and changing back into my ugly turtleneck." She tried to shove past her friend, but Kairi grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No... Don't."

"How can you tell me not to do this?"

"Because, Naminé... I like Roxas and all, but you've made me kind of see something. He's shallow, and I hate shallow guys. So, you know what you should do?"

"... What?"

"Toy with him." She smirked. "Make him like you-- Hell, make him _love _you, and then reject him."

"Kairi... I have no idea what you mean."

"I mean you should tempt him! Make him want you-- Play games with him. Trick him into thinking that you're interested and then tear him down."

"No way! That's so mean."

"He needs a taste of his own medicine, Nam."

Naminé thought for a moment. _What if she's right? _She wondered, a frown creasing her brow. "... Fine." She agreed. "I'll do it."

* * *

I dunno if you guys saw that coming, but Naminé and Roxas' relationship isn't going to be all lovey dovey. I don't want it like that, I want Naminé to develop some backbone and stand up for what she believes in! :D. I hope you all like it, and continue reading!

**Next Chapter: **_"Team... This is my good friend Naminé." The blonde couldn't help but glare, still upset by the fact that she was now one of Roxas' friends. Certainly, she never thought that being friends with someone like him would piss her off._

_**Review please!!!**_


	7. Heels Over Head

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate it :).

**Important!: **Forget last chapters preview for this one. I decided to change things up a bit. Sorry about that xD.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Heels Over Head**

**

* * *

**

"How about this one? Pretend to be all into him... Then like ditch him or something."

Naminé couldn't believe she was actually going through with this.

As she sat there in the cafeteria, listening to Kairi think up ways to make Roxas feel pain, she didn't really know what to think. All she knew was that this was absolutely ridiculous.

A disaster waiting to happen.

"Naminé, do you get it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Naminé said quickly, snapping back into reality. "Um, Kairi, listen..." She began, "I don't think this is going to work out."

"Oh, come on!" She gaped. "Nam, you have to do this. I told you before! He needs a taste of his own medicine. You liked Roxas for a _long _time, and all he's ever done is ignore you."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Okay, what about this. You just act a bit more bold and outgoing than normal. You know, tease him a bit. Once he really likes you, you'll reject him."

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Sounds exactly like all of your other stupid plans."

"They're not stupid!" She insisted. "They're... Genius."

"I guess you could put it that way." She mumbled sarcastically, but Kairi didn't hear.

"Okay, this one is _perfect. _Um, you just... Ugh!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Okay, I don't know. Can we just decide on something?"

"Kairi, I don't even want to do this."

"No-- Shut up. Don't say that. Yes, you do. Payback, remember?"

"Well he didn't really do anything."

"Shut up!" She gasped. "Yes he did. Just think of all the times he's never even glanced at you, all the times he's ignored--"

"Okay, thats quite enough." Naminé cut in, annoyed with her 'best friend'.

Kairi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." There were moments of silence, where the redhead looked deep in thought. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, she perked up and smirked. "I have the perfect idea."

--

**RxN**

--

"Wow Roxas, you must really like her." Sora chuckled, as him and Roxas made their way through the halls.

"I dunno man, there's just something about her. She's the only girl I've ever met that actually makes me shy... Its weird."

"I really can't imagine you blushing." He laughed.

"Well, I don't blush very often. Yet, around Naminé, I can't stop."

Sora grinned. "Sounds like love to me."

"Shut up."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. "So, what now? Are you going to ask her out?"

"Not for a while yet... I barely know her." Roxas said. "I invited her to come meet the team after school today. Really, I just needed an excuse to spend time with her and really get to know her as a person."

"Oh, god... Listen to yourself."

"Huh?"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle. "You sound like you're straight out of a badly clichéd romance movie! 'She's the coolest girl ever', 'I really want to get to know her as a person'--"

"Shut up!" Roxas cut Sora's little mock-fest off. He paused. "Do I really sound like that?"

He laughed. "Yes, yes you do."

"Oh, dear jesus." Roxas buried his head in his hands.

"Don't hate on yourself for it!" Sora said enthusiastically. "You should be proud. You've finally found a girl thats real, and that's totally into you too."

The blond instantly jolted up and eyed his friend. "She's into me?" He asked.

"Um... Duh."

"What the hell? I never knew that. Since when?"

"Since forever... Don't spread it around, but Kairi told me. She's liked you since like, ninth grade man."

Roxas' face fell. "And I never even noticed..."

"Because Naminé was never the type of girl that stood out in a crowd. She was unpopular, at best. Guys like you, captains of sports teams, don't usually pay attention to her type."

"You're making me sound like some shallow asshole."

Silence.

Roxas glowered at the brunet. "Is it just me, or is your silence implying something?"

"No offense, but well... You kind of are. You only ever hang around girls like Selphie. The loud, outgoing ones."

"Thats true but--" Roxas stopped himself there, coming to a sad realization. "Oh god... I _am _shallow!" Once again, he buried his face in his hands. "I feel like such an... Idiot. I've always kind of admired Naminé, in a way. Of course, I could never admit that I even noticed her because of Hayner and Selphie... She was too much of a 'dork', but I thinks that's what I liked about her."

"What about now?"

"... What?"

"What do you like about her now? Don't be offended by this, Rox, but is it the makeup, the hair, the designer clothing?"

"Did I miss something?" Roxas grinned. "Because last time I checked, you weren't smart."

Sora shrugged. "I've been reading a lot of chick magazines lately. Did you know that shallowness is a huge turn off for girls? They like guys who are genuine! So, I'm expanding my horizons. No more Selphie for me. Hell, we don't even like each other."

"Yeah... She hates you."

"Duh... Um anyways, I think you should go for Naminé. She seems like a really sweet girl, and Kairi is always talking about her." Sora smiled.

Roxas blushed a little bit, but it wasn't noticeable. But still, he felt irritated that he even had to worry about things like blush now. What ever happened to Mr. Popularity?

Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by a small blonde being shoved towards him. She smashing into his back with an "Oof", and Roxas turned to glare.

"What the hell-- Oh, hey Naminé." He rubbed the back of his head and flashed a bashful grin. "Um what's up?"

"Hi, um nothing I'm just--" She stopped herself, and quickly changed what she was about to say. "--Are we meeting after school?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It'd be really cool if you could come uh, meet my team and you know... watch the practice..."

Naminé looked away and blushed. "S-Sure. Sounds great."

--

**RxN**

--

"Don't forget the plan, Naminé. Fire with fire, alright?" Kairi coached. "What you said to him at lunch will be the more interesting conversation you two will ever have."

Naminé rolled her eyes and nodded. "Whatever, I'll be fine."

"Don't fall for him."

"S-Shut up! I um, I won't." Naminé speed walked her way out of there before Kairi could say any more discomfited things. She and Roxas were supposed to be meeting by the back door of the school, so that's where Naminé went. She was sweating like crazy and was incredibly nervous. A very large part of her wanted to just turn around and go back, but she didn't want to blow Roxas off or anything.

Kairi's plan was a bit easy, Naminé thought. It didn't involve any scheming or backstabbing, it only involved her to be herself. What was going to happen, was that Naminé was going to 'play fire with fire', as Kairi said earlier. She just had to ignore him and act uninteresting in the things he had to say. Easy enough, right? Not exactly. Naminé also wasn't 'allowed' to fall for him. Even though part of her really liked him, another part was pissed off that he only payed attention to her for her looks.

Those thoughts aside, Naminé headed outside and noticed that Roxas wasn't there. She went over and slouched against a wall, her nervousness slowly dying down, when she heard voices. Naminé, being curious by nature, wondered if it was Roxas. She poked her head around the corner, and sure enough, Roxas was in what appeared to be a heated argument with the coach of the soccer team. Naminé frowned. They looked like father and son, now that she saw them together.

"That is unacceptable!" The coach practically screamed at Roxas, and the shorter blond flinched at his father's booming voice.

"Dad, this is important to me." He said, trying to be reasonable.

"I told you not to call me 'dad' on school property! Its Coach Taiyou in public, alright?"

Roxas scowled. "What difference does it make? You treat me the same way you treat me as an athlete as you do a son."

"That's enough. I don't want to hear it. You'll come to practice, you'll work hard, and you _won't _bring this 'Naminé' I've been hearing so much about!" Naminé's eyes widened. _He's been talking about me to his father? _She felt butterflies forming in her stomach at the mere thought.

"Okay, _Coach Taiyou," _Roxas sneered. "Whatever you say."

And with that, Roxas charged off. Naminé immediately ran back over to her place on the wall, making it look like she had been waiting there for a few minutes.

"Oh, Naminé!" Roxas said, surprised, as he turned the corner. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Only a few minutes." She told him shyly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had something to... Take care of."

"Oh."

"But there's been a change of plans." He smiled. "Um, practice got cancelled today, so I was wondering if you just wanted to go get some ice cream instead?" Naminé knew he was lying, but she understood why.

"Um, sure, alright." She stammered. Roxas nodded and smiled, and the two began to walk off school property side by side.

"So, how've you been?" He asked her.

"I've been good." She said, trying to sound like she didn't care. Obviously, it didn't work, since she _did _care about Roxas. She was having more second thoughts about this whole 'plan' thing already. "You?"

He looked at his feet and smiled. "I've been better."

"W-Why?" Evidently, she already knew why.

"My dad kinda hates me." He admitted. Naminé suddenly felt really bad for eavesdropping on them.

"He does?" She looked up at his face, but his eyes were still glued to the sidewalk.

"Yeah... He thinks I'm a screw up and everything. I want to be honest with you... Practice wasn't actually cancelled." This surprised Naminé. She didn't know that Roxas was all honest. Nevertheless, it made he smile that he wanted to be truthful. "I just... My dad didn't want me to bring you. He said you would be a distraction."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize!" He exclaimed. "I should be sorry. I didn't-- I mean, I should have known that my dad would get mad at me. After all, he is a very... Impulsive person."

"I'm sorry."

Roxas chuckled. "There you go, apologizing again." He met her eyes, and she immediately blushed and looked down. Roxas grinned. "You're really cute, you know that?"

Naminé almost lost her balance. "W-What?" She stuttered in disbelief. _He didn't really just call me--_

"Cute." He answered. "You are."

Her face became hotter and hotter by the minute, and she felt like she was going to explode. "N-No one has ever called me that before." She told him truthfully.

Roxas raised both eyebrows. "Really? I can't believe that." He laughed. "You're adorable, not to sound creepy or anything."

Naminé couldn't believe what she was hearing. "T-Thank you."

He grinned. "No problem."

"S-So, where are we going again?" She said, a bit too quickly changing the subject. Naminé didn't want to be any more embarrassed than she already was.

"Baskin Robins." He told her. "You ever been there?"

"No, I don't think so. Where is it?"

"Just off Paupu Street."

A look of shock crossed her face. _Crap. Thats the same street as the Chicken Shack... What if I see someone I know? _Naminé wasn't working that night, but it was likely Marluxia would be watering the flowers out front and would say hi. The thought alone made her palms all sweaty. What if Roxas found out that she worked there?

"Naminé?"

"Oh, sorry." She said, once again paying him her full attention. "I um, I spaced out there."

"I noticed." He laughed, and she simply blushed... Again.

Thankfully for Naminé, they passed the Chicken Shack and there was no one out front. So, they continued down the street in somewhat awkward silence until they reaching Baskin Robins. It was true, Naminé had never been there. She didn't really get out much.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I don't have any money..." She suddenly remembered.

"No, thats okay, I'll pay for you."

"No, I wouldn't want to be of any troub--"

"Relax." He smiled. "You're no trouble. And besides, its only five bucks."

"Oh--Okay. Um, I guess I'll just have Seasalt then."

"Good choice." He smiled, then walked up to the cash register. "Two Seasalts, please." He payed for the ice cream and handed one to Naminé.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." Roxas was growing a lot more confident now that he was accustomed to Naminé's presence. Sora was right; She was a really sweet girl. And she was adorably shy as well, which made Roxas smile. He never noticed before, but he really liked shy girls. Or maybe it was just Naminé.

He knew that he was going to get in trouble for taking off and not going to practice, but it was worth it. He knew it was.

Roxas and Naminé sat down across from each other in a booth. Roxas peered out the window at the time on the Clock Tower. It was only 3:15 pm. A sudden idea popped into his head. "Hey, Naminé," He began, regaining her attention. "Have you ever watched the sunset from the Clock Tower?"

* * *

Some romance lies ahead!

The direction of this has changed once again. Their visit to the clock tower is very important to the story, so look forward to that! :D. Kairi is getting annoying, isn't she? Don't worry, she'll grow better throughout the story. And more of Olette!

**Next Chapter: **_As Naminé experienced what was possibly the most romantic thing that had would happen to her, she realized. Kairi wasn't right... Roxas, he wasn't like other guys. He wasn't shallow, especially after what he just told her. Perhaps, he was just a bit like her. Shy._

**Review please!!**


	8. Falling

**Chapter Eight: Falling**

**

* * *

**

Heights.

Never before had Naminé really thought about them. But somehow, as her and Roxas neared the Twilight Town Clock Tower, _heights _were all the tiny blonde could think about, and she couldn't help but wonder:

_How scary is it up there?_

Naminé had never been a very fearless person. In fact, most of the things she thought about were those that brought horror to her mind, such as rejection and ghosts. But heights? She never imagined that they would be something she feared.

And yet, as her and Roxas climbed the never ending staircase leading to the top of the tower, she felt a strange feeling of warmth come over her. A feeling of solace and security, and it didn't take her long to realize that it was because of who she was with she felt that way.

Finally, after all these years...

The two didn't talk all that much as they made their way up the stairs, mainly because they were both focused on not tripping and falling. Each of them did not want to look like a fool in front of the other.

"I'm exhausted!" Roxas exclaimed, panting. After about fifteen minutes of walking up the tower, they were only just reaching the top.

"Same," Naminé giggled cutely, sending a wave of nervousness through Roxas' veins. However, he was still not nearly as nervous as poor Naminé, who could have sworn that she was going to faint when she felt the heavy breeze when she stepped out onto the roof. Such a heavy breeze, that it nearly blew her small frame back into the staircase. Thankfully, Roxas was there to catch her.

"Thanks..." She said, blushing awkwardly. Much to her surprise, Roxas did exactly the same. Naminé looked around, noting how high they were though she wasn't close enough to the edge to really look down. She could just tell by the fact that she was now taller than any other building she could see, and she could see a _lot _of buildings. The whole town, actually.

And that's when she really got scared.

"Crap..." She muttered.

"Hm?" Roxas looked to her quizzically. "What's up?"

"I uh... I don't think I can do it." She shyly admitted.

"What?" He asked, before realizing her fear. "Oh... I see. You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

She sheepishly nodded.

"You should have said something," He told her, meeting her blue eyes. Naminé had always found herself choking up and looking away whenever he met her gaze, but at that moment, she just couldn't look away. She smiled at him slightly and shook her head.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize, we'll just go back down--"

"No, no." She cut him off. "That's okay. We're already here, and my legs are killing me..."

He couldn't help but laugh. "If you're sure. Besides," He took her hand, "I won't let you fall."

Warmth filled her cheeks almost instantly, as she stared up at him, wide eyed. Who knew that he was so nice? Naminé had liked to believe that deep down, he was a nice person, but he'd never actually done much to prove that to her. Now, she could see that he really was.

"Come, we'll sit on the edge." He explained, walking with her slowly. He respected how much courage this must have been taking her. Roxas didn't let go of her dainty hand as she sat down, legs swung over the edge so they were dangling off of the edge. Naminé sat beside him, but remained cross legged. "See?" He inquired. "It's not so bad, is it?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nah."

"Told you!" He smiled. "I used to come here all the time with my friends when I was younger."

Naminé looked to him, letting him know that he had her full attention. His eyes stayed glued on the city below them as he continued to tell his story. "Actually, we'd get seasalt ice cream, and then come up here, just like you and I did..." His expression grew slightly solemn, a change only Naminé would notice.

"Why don't you anymore?" She asked him, forgetting about any irritating nervousness she was feeling. Right now, she just wanted to be herself, without the worry.

He let out a small chuckle. "Ah, I dunno." He confessed. "I guess we all just grew apart."

"That's too bad."

"It's alright, I guess. I mean, I still talk to Hayner at least."

"What about the others?"

He let out a long, depressed sigh. "Our friend Pence moved away, to a place really far too. I guess the group didn't take it so well, especially Olette, because once he was gone she started acting all weird around me and Hayner. After that, she kinda ditched."

"You were friends with Olette?" Naminé queried, a tiny, almost unnoticeable frown creasing her brow. He met her eyes and nodded. "I didn't know that." There was a moment of silence, before Naminé simply laughed.

"Funny?" Roxas asked, and she shook her head 'no'.

"It's not that... It's just... Olette and I are good friends. Best friends, actually. Yet she didn't once mention to me that she was friends with you and Hayner." She exhaled. "I wonder what else my friends have been hiding from me..."

"I'm sorry." Roxas said, taking her off guard. She sent him a quizzical look.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't mean to make you, y'know, question your friendships with people..." He answered, just a tad awkwardly.

"That's okay." Naminé laughed. "No harm done, I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Perhaps you should ask her?"

She nodded. "I'll definitely think about it." They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments, in which they both noticed that the sun would be setting soon. Naminé then, feeling strangely confident that day, asked him:

"Roxas... Why did you want to bring me tonight?"

He stared into her eyes, savoring the moment for only a few seconds, before smiling very brightly at her.

"Why not?" He answered. She felt blush making its way to her porcelain cheeks. "You're a nice girl, Naminé. It's hard to find people I can really be, you know... Real, with. I know that I don't know you all that well, and I can't tell if you feel comfortable around me or not but..." He paused. "I like you."

At that moment, her big, cerulean orbs widened with the most shock she'd ever felt. A direct confession? She could hardly believe it. _This is really happening to me... _She told herself, taking a moment to catch her breath. And as Naminé experienced what was possibly the most romantic thing that had would happen to her, she realized. Kairi wasn't right... Roxas, he wasn't like other guys. He wasn't shallow, especially after what he just told her_. _Perhaps, he was just a bit like her.

_Shy._

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roxas asked her before she could speak, interrupting her chain of thoughts, but she didn't mind. His eyes moved from hers to the brilliant view in front of them. Naminé looked, only to have her breath nearly taken away by the sight.

A mixture of yellow, orange, red and even purple was painted across the sky as the descending sun slowly disappeared. And they didn't speak as she enjoyed the moment, taking it in. Their first sunset together was most certainly the most beautiful. Roxas still held Naminé's hand tight in his, and he felt like he never wanted to let it go.

But very soon, too soon, the surreal moment was gone, and nighttime took over the skies of Twilight Town. Roxas and Naminé simultaneously sighed, each of them only wishing that the moment had lasted just a little bit longer.

"That was..." Naminé searched for the right words in her head, but none came.

"Amazing?" Roxas queried, finishing her sentence for her. She grinned at him and nodded.

"Yes."

He chuckled. "We can go now, if you'd like."

She giggled and nodded. "Sure."

Roxas let go of her hand, instantly feeling like part of him was missing. He stood up first, and once he was on both feet offered Naminé his hand. She took it graciously, but what happened next, could not have easily been anticipated by either of them.

As Naminé hoisted herself to her feet with Roxas' hand, her foot slipped. Off the edge it went, taking the rest of her with it. She screamed as loud as her tiny lungs would let her as her petit body was sent flying over the edge, her hand still held tightly in Roxas'. Neither of them could even take in what was happening until Roxas was laying down against the edge of the tower, holding onto Naminé's hand as her body dangled over the ground, which was hundreds of meters below them.

She screamed and screamed until her head was pounding.

"C-Calm down!" Roxas shouted to her. He realized how much her weight was hurting his hand, but paid it little attention. He was NOT about to let her fall. "Naminé, you have to stop screaming." He called down to her. Many tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to follow his orders. Her screams turned into frightened whimpers.

"Oh god!" She whined. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die...!"

"No you're not!" He shouted. "I'm going to pull you up, okay?" She weakly nodded. "On three. One... Two..."

With all of of his strength, Roxas pulled her limp body back to safety in one swift motion. Her body flew up and landed on top of him. She held herself closely to his chest, and although there were laying in a rather awkward position, neither of them cared. Roxas wrapped his arms around her back and held her even closer as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry." He told her, trying to calm her down. "I shouldn't have made you come here..."

"I just want to get down." She whimpered, rolling off of him.

And with that, Roxas picked her up, bridal style and hurried to the staircase. They were both so shaken from what had just happened, and _almost _happened, that they could barely speak. Naminé was still crying and in silent hysterics because she had never actually had a near death experience, but as the saying goes, there's a first time for everything.

By the time they were at the bottom of the tower, Naminé could easily agree.

* * *

**Author's note: **Everyone!!!!! I am SO SORRY for not updating this! Seriously, it's been forever. I randomly decided that I'd read the story over, and I realized that I kinda still like it, and will continue to update :). I hope that you're all still reading, even though it's been too long!

**Next Chap Preview!: **_"I'm done listening to you, okay!?"_

_**Review please! And don't worry, the next chapter will be updated a lot quicker than this one XD.** _


End file.
